The Fishcake who walks along the Shadowed Path
by Jigokugado Higurashi
Summary: Naruto has always been beaten and abused by the population of Konoha, Yet in the process of his most brutal beating yet he learns of his true heritage. He learns that he is the son of the Yondaime. and heir to the most powerful shinobi clan of all time.


The Fishcake who walks along the Shadowed Path

1st Chapter: A new power awakens within

Written by Jigokugado Higurashi

Blood slowly poured freely, a young boy lay beaten and bruised surrounded by many who seeked his cruel and painful end to what they belived to be the cause of all of there pain... perhaps they were right _"Perhaps their right... could i really be a monster" _thought the small boy as blow by blow continued to rain down on his pitiful form.

"Die you damned demon you have caused enough sorrow for a lifetime" yelled one of the attackers with a vicious tone as he stabbed a kunai meant to finish the boy once and for all._ "We have carried out your wishes Yondaime-sama" _They all thought proudly.

Suddenly the boy dissapered unknown to even himself he had melded into the shadows of his own mind, this of course confused the villagers and they began to fear as an ever oppresive aura began to envelope them.

_"Whats happening to me"_ thought the boy thought in amazement as his body began to move on its own accord and suddenly a shadowed mass appeared in front of him and began to take shape... it slowly formed into a body of a beautiful woman with long black hair and to his suprise his odd aqua colored eyes ever so simaler to his own.

She smiled warmly and offered her hand to the small boy with the brilliant blond hair of his ancestors and began to speak in an odd soft yet high pitched tone.

**"Do you **wa**nt to **be fr**ee** of **the pain **litt**le Naruto?"**

**"A**nd** if y**ou ar**e **w**hat a**re** you wil**ling** to **do to **ga**in** t**ha**t freedom?" **

"Answ**er the**se** q**uest**ions l**i**l br**othe**r and **yo**u **wi**ll f**in**d p**ow**er **beyo**nd w**ha**t **yo**u **ev**er co**ul**d **hav**e dr**eame**d y**o**u **cou**ld p**osse**ss."**

Naruto was beyond shocked and at a loss for words as memorys from his past began to rush through his head at an uncontrolable rate and he saw many things such as the rise of the shodaime hokage, a strange man who looked earily familiar to himself just older _(Take a guess who =P), _he also saw a woman with long black hair giving something to the Shodaime a gift, and a clan training in jutsus he had never even heard of before.

Suddenly a name appeared in the forefront of his mind and he turned torwards the strange yet beautiful girl with long black hairand said one word .

"Nemu"

The girl smiled softly and apprasied her younger brother whom she had never had the chance to meet and replied with a simple nod and began to walk torwards her lil otuotuo (little brother i believe) but was quickly brought to the ground in a crushing embrace.

"**Calm** **dow**n **lit**tle **broth**er i**ts **g**oo**d **to** **s**ee **you to**" she said as a small smirk began to form on her lips.

Naruto looked at his newly discovered sibling and asked "Why have i just remembered who you are? why have you decided to show up now and where the hell are we? Suddenly Naruto's eyes made him feel unimaginable pain and the screams began to echo throughout his mindscape... and then his eye's began to change slowly but surely they began to turn blood red where there was once white, while where there was once his iris had begun to form into a single larger more complex six pointed shurikan pattern.

Finally the pain ceased causeing him to take deep breaths and lean on his sister for help as he was finding it rather hard to be able stand.

"I**t's** **ok lil** b**rothe**r **yo**u **have just **r**eciev**ed **yo**ur inh**eritenc**e a**nd** it**s** m**eant** t**o** h**ur**t"Said Nemu softly obviously not enjoying the sight of her otuotuo in pain. She examined her now changed brother who now had the family's eyes the _**Fukyuu Sakashima Mangekyou Sharingan**_ _**(Eternal Reverse Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye's) **_she also noticed he had gained the paleness of the Uchiha clan while retaining the namikaze's well known blond hair.

Nemu smiled at that she was glad her otuotuo still had reminisents of the namikaze family in his apperance, she had always liked Minato he had always tried to be a good step-father and friend.

Suddenly a blast of Reitsu and Chakra more powerful then Nemu had ever felt before hit her causeing her to be thrown into the nearby wall rather harshly, she looked at her otuotuo closely never had she felt so much chakra and reitsu exude from anyone it practicly matched the Kyuubi in pure power but more then that it was tangible she could see the chakra and reitsu swirling violently around him in a mix of blue and yellow energy, suddenly red energy exploded from her Naruto matching the power he had already shown _"Kyuubi's Chakra" _was the only thing she could think of that could cause this as she tried to stay standing under his immense spiritual and physical pressure.

Suddenly the shadows themselves began to swirl around the small boy in a testament to his power the shadows started to become tangible...This shocked Nemu more then anything she had seen, she dropped to the ground the power exudeing from the younger boy becomeing to intense to stand.

She began to speak when a howl broke out among the darkness and the all powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune stepped out from the shadows and growled

**"YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF THIS POWER WENCH HE HAS LOST ALL SENSE OF CONTROL AND IS SUCCUMBING TO THE DARKNESS... THROUGH YOUR MEETING HIM THE GOOD WITHIN HIS HEART MAY TRULY BE EXTINGUSED... WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM NEMURI"**

"I **gav**e h**im** no**thin**g fo**x** **that was **n**o**t **his to **be**gin** wi**th**"Said Nemu vehmentetly defending her cause and positive that her otuotuo would not succumb to the darkness of the Jigokugado (Hell Guard). "**H**e** wi**llma**ke it f**ox** i tr**ust** my **o**tuo**tuo **im**plicit**ly so be**gone** f**ro**m me d**em**on**

**"FOOLISH WOMAN YOU HAVE SIGNED HIS DEATH WARRANT..."**

Suddenly before the fox could finish an oppressive blast of combined Yoko, Reitsu, Chakra and the unknown 4th element of his power exploded from the small boy wa sent in violent waves crashing into the fox with enough force to throw the fox into the near wall in a simaler manner as to Nemu only moments before

The fox quickly regained its footing and howled in anger at the child who had so easily blown it aside. "_**HOW DARE THIS FOOLISH CHILD HOLD MORE POWER THEN ME"**_

Suddenly in the blink of an eye Naruto melded into the mass of shadows of shadows that encircled him and began to laugh, it was the laugh of an innocent child yet held no innocent intention behind it. Suddenly appearing infront of the great Kyuubi he held a great black zanbakto in one hand against the great demons neck while the other hand went through a complex set of one handed seals followed by him sending his fist into the head of Kyuubi and screaming _**"Fuujutsu Kyuuin (Sealing Technique Absorption Seal)" **_

The Kyuubi had gone in to pure shock as to how this puny mortal boy had gained so much power in such a short time, he could feel the yoko chakra of his tails being drained ever so slowly and could only look on in horror as the once pitiful boy gained power beyond his comprehension and took his first steps torward a new destiny.

Naruto looked at the once great demon fox with disdain and smirked "Never dare threaten those who are important to me again fox or i will take all of your power as my own"

_"He's grown so powerful" _Thought Nemu with a smile as she looked at her younger brother with pride.

Naruto slowly turned to look at his newly dicovered sister and said "What is my true name sister"

It is Narashi little brother you are... Narashi no Kagepasu (Narashi of the Shadowed Path)


End file.
